Nuestra Enferma Forma de Amar
by eRingo
Summary: Por que los dos tienen esa obsesiva y extraña forma de amar, tan enferma como sus personalidades y sus relaciones aunque no tengan nada que ver,asi empezo el sovietico y el suizo le siguio...AustriaxSuiza SuizaxRussia RussiaxLituania
1. Entendimiento

Notas: HE VUELTO!!! XDD bien decidi escribir este fic después de oir una canción de T.A.T.U. y Rammstein (oh si, la música inspira demasiado bien) de nuevo son los lios de 3 parejas xDDDD ustedes entenderán me agradan esos lios.

Advertencias: fic de 5 capis con lemon sucio y explicito al final xDDDDD parejas? SuizaxAustria, RussiaxLituania (es la primera vez xD mi fangirlismo interno me obligo a querer escribir algo de este par) y un extraño RussiaxSuiza (de ahí la inspi de la rola, RusoxAleman)

_____________________________________________________________________________

Nuestra enferma forma de amar

Cap. 1 Entendimientos y negocios

El suizo miraba serio pero retante aquellos ojos violetas, le molestaba bastante que el cañon de aquel revolver acosara la parte intermedia entre su mentón y su cuello, pero no por eso iba a bajar la escopeta de la misma zona pero en el cuerpo de aquel intimidante adversario, le molestaba tanto que nunca dejara su cinica y asquerosa sonrisa sadica.

Russia solo sonreía, podía ser mas deleitante esa imagen? Aunque era incomodo que el suizo no cediera, pero que mas daba? A el le gustaban las cosas que no cedían con facilidad, y Vash era perfecto, recorrió con aquellos ojos purpuras cada milímetro de las facciones del suizo, sabia que un paso en falso y ambos se volarían la cabeza con tan solo jalar el gatillo, pero no era un asunto por el cual asustarse, el, Ivan Braginsky, no tenia ningún miedo a morir, al fin y al cabo, había perdido todo después de haber estado en la gloria, sus hermanas lo abandonaron y cayo de ese momento de dicha que sentía en esa pelea fuerte pero silenciosa como el hielo de la Guerra Fria, Alfred había derrotado al temible, pero quizás lo mas triste, fue haber perdido a Toris de esa manera…Braginsky, en cambio, podía leer bien los pensamientos de Vash, y Vash tenia un completo pavor a morir, por que Vash no quería abandonar nunca a Liechtenstein, era el guardian de la niña…pero también sabia que Vash no solamente vivía para proteger a la débil Liechtenstein, sino que en realidad, Vash vivía para ver en silencio la monótona y elegante vida de quien hubiese sido el amor del suizo disfrazado de una amistad de niños, Austria ahora cuidaba de Hungria…

-Por que tan amenazante Vash?...No crees que es tan divertido como jugar a la ruleta rusa?-

-Callate, enfermo soviético-

-Jajajaja oh vamos Vash, tu eres casi igual de enfermo que yo-

-Deja de decir eso, o te vuelo la cabeza- Y Vash, cuando tenia una pistola en las manos, de verdad era peligroso.

-Si tu jalas el gatillo jalare yo el mio, y no creo que te agradara ver a Roderich en tu funeral-

-y tu perro soviético? No tienes miedo a que te vuele esa enferma bola de sesos?-

-Yo no tengo miedo a morir Vash, recuerda que en mi tierra, el suicidio lo comete uno mismo-

Y el soviético tenia razón, Vash temia morir. Ivan sonrio y Vash solamente cerro los ojos, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que probo los labios de Roderich? ¿Cuándo se separo de el? ¿Cuándo los superiores de Roderich le quitaban su libertad a Vash? ¿Cuándo Vash se encargo de cuidar a Liechtenstein? ¿Cuándo Roderich lloro suplicándole que no se fuera? ¿Qué no lo dejara solo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? ¿Cuánto no deseaba el mismo, que Roderich regresara a esa "amistad" tan bella que en realidad era amor?

Vash bajo la escopeta del cuello de Ivan, el no quería morir y abrió sus ojos mirándole con una expresión de seriedad que mezclaba dolor, Ivan, increíblemente bajo el arma, incluso la dejo caer

-Eres un buen niño Vash-

-Que es lo que quieres Ivan?-

Y el soviético sonrio con melancolía y el mismo dolor que la expresión de Vash, y en cuanto Vash bajo su defensa, el soviético lo envolvió en sus brazos

-Entendimiento…-

Vash se sorprendió y lo miro con desconfianza

-Por que conmigo?-

-Por que solo tu entiendes…mi enferma forma de amar-

Y en cuanto el soviético dijo eso, la escopeta hizo un golpe sonoro contra el piso y los brazos de Vash temblorosos y desconfiados abrazaron a Rusia, era cierto, que mejor que Suiza para entender la extraña y enferma forma de amar de Rusia?

Ivan acaricio el cabello dorado de Vash, y deslizo sus mejillas hasta que se encontraron sus labios, comenzó a besarle suavemente al suizo, quien correspondió lentamente…

Tenian muchas diferencias y una sola similitud

Pero esa similitud era tan perfecta, como las manos de ivan deslizándose ahora agiles por la ropa de Vash hasta remover la chamarra y pasar a la piel del suizo…

Quedo corto y empieza de lo mas light a lo mas hard, ya saben, lo mejor hasta el final XD botellazos de vodka, botellas llenas, jitomates y reviews son esperados y aceptados con ansias!!! =D perdonen si esta cortito


	2. De Austria a Suiza, De Roderich a Vash

Notas: wiii!!!!! 2do capitulo xD ok este fic será un poco mas largo que ty mne, por que aquí torturare y enredare un poco mas las cosas. Muchas gracias por leer!!!!

Advertencias: capítulos que van subiéndose de tono y que tienen escritas muchas formas para pensar suciamente :3 espero les guste, parejas? SuizaxAustria, RussiaxLituania, RussiaxSuiza

_____________________________________________________________________________

Nuestra enferma forma de amar

Cap. 2 De Austria a Suiza, De Roderich a Vash

"Inocencia"

_-Vash…Vash!!!-_

_-No de nuevo Roderich…-_

_El pequeño Roderich lloriqueaba tumbado en el piso con varios rasguños y moretones, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de pequeñas lágrimas, pero una tierna sonrisa apareció cuando Vash fue a ayudarlo, Roderich adoraba que Vash fuese a ayudarlo…pero odiaba que Elizaveta le pegara tanto cuando peleaban. Vash por su parte ayudo a Austria a levantarse y lo cargo al ver el estado del pequeño pianista, aunque no lo manifestaba a Vash le gustaba ayudar a Roderich como fuera, por que le encantaba oír la risa de Rode. _

"Amistad"

_-Eh Vash!!!-_

_Roderich le aventó una bola de nieve al suizo en la cara, Vash esquivo con facilidad la bola, pero sus pies resbalaron y pronto se encontró tumbado en la suave nieve de ese campo, escucho a lo lejos la risa de Roderich que se acercaba canturreando. Roderich se paro al lado de el y le sonrio con burla._

_-Admite que he ese tiro ha sido bueno-_

_-No es cierto!! No me pego-_

_-Pero has quedado tumbado Vash-_

_Vash lo miro con odio, mientras Roderich sonreía, y en un momento donde el austriaco se despisto, Vash jalo uno de sus pies y lo hizo caer. Roderich cayo encima de Vash y ahora Vash se reia de el_

_-Quien se cayo?-_

_Rieron al unisono…hasta que Roderich sintió muy cerca la respiración de Vash, el austriaco y el suizo se miraron largo rato, hasta que por inercia, los labios de ambos se juntaron, primero muy lento, como pidiéndose permiso mutuamente, después, un poco mas desenvuelto, los brazos de Vash rodearon la cintura de Roderich, se separaron en cuanto el aire les falto, y se miraron largo tiempo_

_-Oye…Vash…-_

_-Umh…q-q-que pasa?-_

_-Crei…que…teníamos…una…"amistad"-_

_Vash se sonrojo violentamente, Roderich también estaba sonrojado, pero que importaba? Algo lo impulsaba a hacer el siguiente movimiento. Jalo el rostro de Roderich con delicadeza, lo atrajo hacia el y lo beso de nuevo, de manera mas apasionada. Corto el beso y lo miro._

_-claro que tenemos una…"amistad"-_

"Pretencioso"

_Roderich y Vash resbalaron por aquella pared hasta el suelo, el austriaco besaba profundamente a Suiza, le gustaba deleitarse tanto con el, Vash por su parte quitaba aquella gabardina estorboza y que tanto le incomodaba, sintió como las manos de Roderich hacían lo mismo con el abrigo verde, las manos de ambos recorrían los cuerpos uno del otro, con demasiada prisa, con demasiado urgencia, hasta que la mano de Vash quedo en la entrepierna de Roderich, en aquel incomodo bulto que tenia entre las piernas, Roderich gimio un poco y Vash le miro lascivamente._

_-Vaya…-_

_Roderich le miro sonrojado, pero con la mirada le suplicaba mas, Vash hizo que Roderich fuera el que quedara recostado y se acomodo entre aquellas piernas, bajo el cierre del pantalón y Roderich susurro…_

_-Solo juegas…-_

_-No quiero ser pretencioso…-_

_Y escondida entre los muebles de aquel lugar, Elizaveta veía llena de satisfacción aquella sucia escena mientras Roderich solo disfrutaba "de las pretenciones de Vash"_

"Separacion"

_La mirada suplicante de Roderich trataba de detener en vano al Suizo, Vash por su parte tomo su escopeta y emprendió su camino fuera de la casa de Austria._

_-Vash…no es mi culpa…ellos…ellos…-_

_-Silencio ya Roderich, es mejor asi…yo no le pertenezco a tu territorio…-_

_Vash miro de reojo por ultima vez a su amigo, que en realidad era mas que su amigo, quizás nunca se perdonarían esa situación pero era lo mejor para ambos. Tomo la escopeta y salió, decidido a cuidar completamente de su hermana menor, Liechtenstein le necesitaba el doble de lo que quizás Roderich pudo haberle necesitado. Aunque Vash nunca supo que desde aquellas tardes de infancia, Roderich jamás volveria a reir…_

Vash volvió en si en cuanto las manos rapidas de Ivan se situaron en su entrepierna de forma tan suave, observo que estaban recostados en aquel piso, el debajo de Ivan, ya no tenía su gabardina, y Vash sentía el frio del piso inundarle la espalda, cayo en la cuenta de que ya no tenia abrigo ni camisa.

Ivan le sonreía, sabia que el suizo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se acerco a su oído lascivamente, aun teniendo atrapado al joven.

-Que te parece Vash? O Acaso Roderich lo hace mucho mejor?-

-C-como?!-

-No tienes que sorprenderte…yo se que tu no eres inocente, y se que el tampoco lo es, de hecho no se que hace con esa violenta mujer, Eli necesita ser mas femenina…-

Los ojos perversos de Ivan atrapaban a Vash incluso mas que las manos del soviético en su entrepierna…que podía hacerle perder mas la cabeza a Vash?

Mientras en casa de Austria, Roderich dormía tranquilamente en su cama hasta que algo lo despertó sobre saltado, un recuerdo acerca de Vash lo había asustado. Viendo que no podía recobrar el sueño, Roderich se fue al pequeño balcón de su habitación, se acomodo para recibir la brisa fresca y la luz de las estrellas…

"Insistencia"

_-Eh…Vash…-_

_El austriaco pidió la atención de su amigo junto al cual veía las estrellas, era verano y les gustaba pasar a refrescarse en el lago que estaba en aquel valle…claro que esa vez no solamente habían ido a nadar un rato. _

_-umh?-_

_-Te quedas conmigo?-_

_Vash enrojeció ante tal petición, vio a Roderich acomodado sobre su pecho, medio adormilado, claro que quería quedarse junto a el para siempre de ser posible…le daba pena decírselo…Vash no entendía como era capaz de obtener el cuerpo de Roderich pero no de decirle lo que tanto deseaba expresarle. Se armo de valor, y asintió levemente._

_-Si…sabes que es un placer quedarme aquí-_

"_Pero sobre todo me gusta este lugar Roderich, por que siempre tienes mucha insistencia en que acabemos haciéndolo aquí…"_

Austria sacudió su cabeza por ese recuerdo y siguió mirando las estrellas, no podía negarse a si mismo, que aun, pese a tantos años de separación, seguía amando al suizo de aquella forma tan enfermiza….

__________________________________________________________________________________________

De nuevo este fic estuvo basado en una canción de t.A.T.u., para neko no gin, la canción del capi anterior fue IST DA GUT, la canción de este capitulo fue Nas Ne Dagoniat o mejor conocida como THEY NOT GONNA GET US. IST DA GUT fue para el cap anterior por que asi siento que seria una relación entre Russia y Suiza, Russia siempre intimidante e imponente, y THEY NOT GONNA GET US describe la relación entre Roderich y Vash x.x no los van a atrapar.

Muchas gracias por leer!!! Posdata xD esta vez, los capítulos 2 y 3 seran algo asi como un cap con drabbles de momentos de las parejas x.x no se me ocurrió como ligar recuerdos separados.

XD ya saben, botellas de vodka, botellas voladoras de vodka, jitomatazos, comida, Ivan o Vash y comentarios son recibidos con gusto y ansias!!!!!!!!! Me dejan el revi *inserte aquí ojos de perrito chillon*

GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!


End file.
